Amor! Quem Sabe Isso Quer Dizer?
by Severus Alvus McGonaghal
Summary: O primeiro e mais inesquecível encontro entre os maiores amantes que Hogwarts jamais conheceu! Uma incrível declaração de amor!


**Título- **Amor!! Quem Sabe Isso Quer Dizer?? escrita por daghda

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Shipper- Harry e Draco**

**Censura- Livre, visto que não tem nada explícito, é apenas uma estória de amor.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- Declaração de amor.**

**Trilha Sonora- Milton Nascimento "Quem Sabe Isso Quer Dizer Amor"**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem e que segundo Mithical Marques, JK a mataria se descobrisse que ela acha que o Harry é COMPLETAMENTE GAY!**

**Notas da História:**Harry e Draco pertencem a JK, e segundo ela eles não são gays, nem apaixonados.  
Presentinho para a Mythical...rsrsrs...

_**Cheguei a tempo de te ver acordar**__**  
**__**Eu vim correndo à frente do sol**__**  
**__**Abri a porta e antes de entrar**__**  
**__**Revi a vida inteira**_

Foi por me recordar de cada momento, de cada implicância, de cada discussão, dos rancores que corroeram nossos corações gerando animosidade de um para com o outro durante todo o tempo pueril de nossas vidas, que acabei por constatar meu amor por você. Hoje percebo que seria realmente impossível não me apaixonar por você, por quem você é, por aquele que salvou minha vida por mais vezes e mais diversamente do que qualquer outra pessoa que possa ter havido em qualquer tempo.

E hoje, te vejo dormindo tranqüilo, diante dos meus olhos, quase não posso crer que durante toda a noite todas as luas do universo testemunharam a explosão de nossos corações pelos poros dos nossos corpos envoltos pelo leve orvalho do ocaso. Loucuras existem para serem cometidas e eu sei que não poderia dar mais nenhum passo sem cometer esta, ainda que tenha sido necessário praticamente te raptar e usar toda sorte de argumentos para te convencer a vir comigo para o meio da floresta proibida.

Desse lugar em que estamos, escondidos e protegidos da visão dos outros, nessa aconchegante clareira, pode-se vislumbrar o lago, com seu brilho prateado sobre suas calmas águas. E ver o sol que nasce calmo e vagaroso, como que pretendendo alongar cada minuto através de seu perene e imperceptível movimento pelo arco celeste, me pego em dúvida: qual o maior espetáculo que se desnuda diante dos meus olhos? O sol a iluminar seu corpo, ou seu corpo iluminado pelo sol?

_**Pensei em tudo que é possível falar**__**  
**__**Que sirva apenas para nós dois**__**  
**__**Sinais de bem, desejos vitais**__**  
**__**Pequenos fragmentos de luz**_

Dançar com a morte e ser aplaudido de pé, esse foi o maior numero do seu espetáculo, meu amor... não consigo desviar meu olhar. Sei que ao nosso redor, nessa clareira, tudo tenta chamar minha atenção, o verde das folhas, a virilidade dos troncos das árvores, o sol entrando nos palcos dos céus, pássaros e fadas e inúmeros seres invisíveis, tudo ao redor pretende concorrer com a sua imagem, seu corpo nu diante de mim, desprotegido, e belo. Mas meus olhos não querem se mover, nem se fechar, nem querem desperdiçar nenhum minuto. E minha mente só quer planejar mil coisas lindas para eu te falar na primeira ocasião. Coisas banais e importantes, coisas bobas e coisas imprescindíveis, tudo que se possa falar ao grande amor de nossas vidas. Coisas impensadas, inimagináveis. Meu coração quer gritar para você, e tudo se resume nas três palavras inevitáveis, e triviais: "EU TE AMO".

Recordo-me de você lutando contra a minha vontade e insistindo em me salvar a vida, todo o perigo a nossa volta, todos os riscos do mundo convergindo para você, e você sabia que estava sedo alvejado, correu todos os riscos e me resgatou, me tirou voando do meio do caos e do fogo.

E agora, diante do fascínio que seu corpo exerce sobre todo o meu ser, minha atenção se volta para um único ponto, um fragmento de trevas que transbordou em luz, o raio que se tornou a esperança de todos. Como eu pude me manter cego durante todo aquele tempo? Olho para sua cicatriz. E reparo que seu corpo carrega inúmeras delas, todas memoráveis, louváveis, mas nenhuma como esta em sua fronte. Não resisto, repouso meus lábios suavemente sobre ela, e você se revolve aconchegando-se mais, meu coração enternece ao infinito. Admiro-te e te amo, mais do que poderia te odiar, caso não fosses tu.

Você é minha razão, a razão de tudo em mim, meu eterno amado. Você sinalizou todo o bem que estava perdido em meus labirintos, e o trouxe, com sua voz luminosa, todo ele à tona, resgatou em mim o bem que estava enclausurado, e me libertou. Que bom que estamos aqui juntos, queria que você lesse agora meus pensamentos, ou apenas sonhasse com algum tanto do que estou sentindo e pensando agora.

_**Falar da cor dos temporais**__**  
**__**Do céu azul, das flores de abril**__**  
**__**Pensar além do bem e do mal**__**  
**__**Lembrar de coisas que ninguém viu**_

Foi loucura sobreviver quase ileso a toda essa vida que foi proporcionada a você, meu amor. Tanta dor, tanta angústia. Sua vida sendo exigida a todo o momento. Mas você simplesmente venceu. E nunca mais o abril surgirá no horizonte frio e tenebroso. Graças a você todas as primaveras têm de novo o direito de eclodir em flores e vida e festas e alegrias. Principalmente a minha primavera.

Sobreviver sem enlouquecer diante das coisas que só você, e ninguém mais viu, ouviu, vivenciou. Esse foi sem dúvida seu maior feito, e meu maior motivo de orgulho e admiração.

Acima do bem e do mal, o que realmente sempre lhe foi caro, foi a vida, mesmo que o preço para ela fosse a sua própria. E por isso, agora que acordei para a minha vida, que descobri minha vida, que é você, eu lhe dou minha vida. Sou teu plenamente. E vou guardar na memória todas as coisas que só eu poderei refazer ou repetir para você. E farei dedicadamente tudo o que lhe fizer feliz.

Porque simplesmente sou você mais do que sou eu mesmo.

_**O mundo lá sempre a rodar**__**  
**__**E em cima dele tudo vale**__**  
**__**Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,**__**  
**__**Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

Não nego. O primeiro choque da descoberta foi tortuoso. Cheguei a negar, me recusar, bramir de revolta. Claro que era impossível me apaixonar por aquele que nunca me inspirou nada mais do que ódio e repulsa. Mas estranho foi quando, ao tentar sentir novamente esse ódio, essa repulsa, eu constatei que não conseguia me lembrar claramente de ter tido esse sentimento por você em algum momento da minha vida.

Definitivamente percebia que era impossível negar, que de todas as coisas válidas do mundo, entre todas elas, não havia uma só que deixasse de dar testemunho de que eu amava você desde sempre, de que sempre fui seu. Não importaria jamais quantas voltas o mundo desse, nada mais iria importar se não fosse antes importante pra você. Tentei dar outros nomes a esse sentimento que se revelava eterno em meu peito, mas todas as perguntas, todos os questionamentos se concluíam com uma única resposta. "Sim Draco, você ama Harry Potter como jamais amaria ninguém mais", e a dor de imaginar que para mim seria impossível se projetava, controversa, como uma imensa e tortuosa estrada de fazer um sonho acontecer.

_**Pensei no tempo e era tempo demais**__**  
**__**Você olhou sorrindo pra mim**__**  
**__**Me acenou um beijo de paz**__**  
**__**Virou minha cabeça.**_

O tempo parecia correr ao revés das batidas do meu coração. E parecia concorrer com minhas investidas. Estar com você, ter acesso à sua atenção, já não era tão difícil quanto antes. Você até se animava a sorrir pra mim, ao me cumprimentar com cortesia. Mas era pouco, e eu me imaginava presunçoso quando meu coração saltava ao ouvir a simples frase "Olá Draco" emanada de sua doce e insegura voz, a cada vez que acenava levemente a cabeça para mim ao longe. Claro que eu estranhava o fato de nem você nem seus amigos já não olharem com os mesmos olhares reprovadores e incisivos para mim. Mas não me atrevia a questionar, porque no fundo eu desejava ainda mais do que isso. Mas definitivamente não pude mais me reconhecer como tendo sido um dia aquela máscara que se dissolveu no momento exato em que ouvi você me propondo claramente que esquecêssemos as diferenças do passado e tentássemos ser amigos. Jamais poderia imaginar que nossa proximidade iria crescer ao ponto que eu vinha almejando com tanto fervor desde que fiz a descoberta fatídica de que o que eu sentia por você era amor, mas ainda assim, o simples fato de saber que poderíamos conversar mais cordialmente já era motivo de sobra para eu ser outro, para eu abandonar de vez tudo o que me fazia ser quem eu era antes.

_**Eu simplesmente não consigo parar**__**  
**__**Lá fora o dia já clareou**__**  
**__**Mas se você quiser transformar**__**  
**__**O ribeirão em braço de mar**_

E agora o sol já ocupa lugar privilegiado no céu. De onde ele está agora tem total visão de nós dois aqui deitados, nus nessa clareira. O dia já se instaurou para brindar nossa noite dos sonhos. Eu sei que por mais de uma vez estive instigado a desistir, e nunca mais pensar em qualquer possibilidade de nós dois juntos, ainda que isso me doesse.

Por muitas vezes quis tomar atitudes, falar abertamente pra você tudo o que eu sentia, mas eu não conseguia, creio que jamais conseguiria. Eu percebia que tudo o que se transformara em mim não passava despercebido para você, aliás, eu percebia que você tinha passado a me reparar, me notar, prestar atenção em mim muito mais, e de forma bem diferente. Percebia que não havia resquícios da nossa rivalidade de outrora na sua forma de me tratar. Via que você passara a me tratar com carinho até. Claro que continuamos a discordar nas coisas que tínhamos que discordar, Continuamos a ser um grifinório e um sonserino, mas pude notar que isso não se transformava mais em uma barreira, por mais que tudo colaborasse para essa barreira existir.

E assim, o filete de água que banhava de vida nossos pequenos momentos de conversa trivial, foi ganhando força e logo era ribeirão, e logo oceano. E enfim nos tornamos íntimos, e me estabeleci em paz no seu círculo de amizades.

_**Você vai ter que encontrar**__**  
**__**Aonde nasce a fonte do ser**__**  
**__**E perceber meu coração**__**  
**__**Bater mais forte só por você**_

Mas se há uma coisa que ainda é mistério para mim, porque não notei o momento em que aconteceu, foi como, e quando foi, que seu coração enfim pressentiu tudo o que fazia com que o meu permanecesse batendo. Sei que esse momento aconteceu, porque é a única explicação. Você jamais irá imaginar, meu amor, o que eu senti quando li aquela carta. Parecia o maior e mais lindo sonho da minha vida. Aquelas linhas tremidas que você me escreveu, onde você dizia perceber tudo o que eu sentia e revelava que sentia o mesmo.

Era irreal de tão simples, de tão óbvio. No fim você salvou minha vida de todas as maneiras que se pode salvar uma vida. E surpreso, só pude aguardar até a oportunidade chegar. E o mundo deu apenas meia volta, e nos encontramos em Hogwarts, e apesar de toda a sua relutância, e de todo o medo que eu sempre escondera da floresta proibida, cá estamos, e eu preciso acordar você, meu amor, pois o dia te aguarda impaciente, e com pouca disposição para te esperar.

O lindo e breve despertar deixou você ainda mais atraente. Todas as nossas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, embaixo dos nossos corpos para amenizar a aridez do solo, mas você nem sequer demonstra interesse por elas. Se resume a fazer em poucos segundos o que eu estivera fazendo por horas. Olha meu corpo, meus olhos, e faz aquilo que eu quisera fazer desde o primeiro momento em que você adormeceu.

Você me toma em seus braços, e por toda a superfície do meu corpo eu sinto a pele e os pelos do seu corpo, em contato total e direto, sem qualquer obstáculo, e me alegro ao infinito por perceber que antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para o dia que nos reivindica exigente, nos teremos mais uma vez, um para o outro, na plenitude. Eu sinto a certeza. Tanto a minha certeza quanto a sua, que se faz transparente em seus olhos de esmeralda. É amor... E é pra sempre...

_**O mundo lá sempre a rodar,**__**  
**__**E em cima dele tudo vale**__**  
**__**Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,**__**  
**__**Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

**Notas Finais do Capítulo:**

Minha primeira songfic!! e minha primeira HD  
Espero que gostem...rsrsrsrsrs


End file.
